Surface acoustic wave sensors (SAW sensors) which can be checked without the use of wires are nowadays used in many fields, since these sensors can transmit measurement data without the use of wires, and without their own power supply. Sensors such as these have thus already been used for a long time for pressure measurement, acceleration measurement, surface tension measurement and for the measurement of chemical characteristics. Since the measurement results from this surface acoustic wave sensor are temperature-dependent, temperature compensation must be carried out when transmitting the measurement result, in order to make it possible to deduce the actual measured values. One such surface acoustic wave sensor is described in EP-0619 906 B1. This document likewise discloses a method describing how the current temperature of the sensor can be determined from the radio signals that are sent back. The measurement result can be corrected for the temperature influence with the aid of this temperature information. The problem in this document is that two or more SAW sensors are required for the method described there.